particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichel Family
The Reichel Family is a political family dating back to the 25th century who eventually became a finance conglomerate. The forefather who created the political establishment was Jörg Reichel. Today the Patriarch of the family is Andreas Reichel, the son of Jörg. They are based out of Dulnerstaad, Kalistan. =Jörg Reichel= Jörg Reichel (2472-2560) was a 26-year old philosopher, inventor, author, poet, activist, songwriter, legal aide, space exploration enthusiast, and traveler at the time he founded the Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz, or Anarchitarians, political party in the Republic of Gishoto in 2498. He was born in 2472 in Dulnerstaad, Kalistan. On a shoe string budget, the Anarchitarians rose quickly to power in Gishoto, winning hundreds of seats. The legacy of the Anarchitarians is lasting, as they led the charge for major reforms in the Republic, and paved the way for the restoration of the current Crownlands of Hulstria. Jörg developed a lifelong romance with Nordica Reinhardt, whom which he cloned his one and only child, Andreas. He assisted her in the creation and rise of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository. =Nordica Reinhardt= Nordica Reinhardt (2472-2562) was born in Kien, Gishoto in 2472. She was a 29 year old graduate of the Royal Hulstrian College and economic analyst with the Dovani Central Bank in Kien when she met Jörg during the Protests Of 2501 in Gishoto. She quickly rose through the ranks of the Anarchitarian Party, taking a seat in the Federal Diet, and eventually rising to the most powerful position in the party, Secretary General, in 2503, after the party reorganised in Dundorf. She ran multiple times as the candidate for Anarchitarians for Bundespräsident position. Eventually she became head of the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository, which she controlled until her death in 2562. =Andreas Reichel= Andreas Reichel(2508- ) was the only child of Jörg and Nordica, having been cloned in 2508 in Kalistan. He completed studies in Kalistan and quickly rose through the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository to take over operations from his mother in 2562 with her passing that year. Andreas passed in 2602, leaving control of the Reichel-Reinhardt dynasty to his son Sven, who was also cloned. Andreas married Angelica Norse(2510-2595) in 2544. =Sven Reichel= Sven Reichel (2544- ) was the only child of Andreas and Angelica Norse. He was cloned in 2544. After completing studies, he assumed control over the Reichel Trust. He married Claudia Roman(2550- ) in 2571, and they cloned their first child, Stefan, in 2572. Today he resides in Dundorf. =Stefan Reichel= Jörg's great-grandson, Stefan(2572- ), currently heads the Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz in Dunsburg, Dundorf. He is also the head of the Strategic Intelligence Society. He was born in 2572 in Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Hulstria. He served in the Imperial Hulstrian Military, and completed studies at the Royal Hulstrian College, where his great-grandmother studied. =Genealogy= Jorg Reichel(2472-2560)----------------------------------Nordica Reinhardt(2472-2562) | | | | Andreas Reichel(2508-2602 )------------Angelica Norse(2510-2595) | | | | ----------------------- | | | | Sven Reichel(2544- )-------------Claudia Roman(2550- ) | | | | ----------------------- | | | | Stefan Reichel(2572- ) | | | |- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -| Jorg Reichel II(2602- ) Nordica Reichel-Reinhardt II(2602- ) =Reichel-Reinhardt Depository= Nordica Reinhardt was an advanced economist who, after leaving politics with Jörg, collaborated with him in creating the Reichel-Reinhardt Depository (RRD) in 2509, a private equity firm and commercial bank. Through this bank they developed numerous real estate projects across Terra, and funded the creation of many businesses, banks, foundations, institutions, and educational centers, among the most recognized being the Reichel Trust aside from the RRD. The center for operations of the Reichel Family is the RRD. The financial interests and worth of the RRD and Reichel Family remain shielded from public disclosure as they are not a public company. Their interests in public view: Reichel-Reinhardt Depository, Dulnerstaad, Kalistan Reichel-Reinhardt Institute of Advanced Scientific Research, Kien, Imperial Crownlands Of Greater Hulstria Reichel-Reinhardt Spaceport, Port Erak, État Libre de Kanjor Reichel-Reinhardt Memorial Park, Luxon, Kalistan Reichel-Reinhardt Family Mausoleum, Reichel-Reinhardt Memorial Park, Luxon, Kalistan Reinhardt Manor, Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reichel Castle, Dahriel, Kalistan Reichel-Reinhardt Tower, Volksmannburgh, Dundorf Reichel-Reinhardt Museum, Kien, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reinhardt Center for Hulstrian Affairs, Anderinch, Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria Reichel Trust, Volksmannburgh, Dundorf Strategic Intelligence Society, Volzhaus, Dundorf